Invisible Underworld
by Nathaniel Frost
Summary: Life, we die everyday, but at the same time we are born.I want to tell you the story of my life and how I have come to the conclusion that in this world, there is no God. SimonxViral. Rated M for Yaoi lemons, Strong language, and gang violence


**Warning:** this story is rated M for strong language, gang violence, and Yaoi Lemons. If you don't like any of that then I suggest that you do not read this

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gurren Lagann, nor do I own Simon and Viral, but if I did it would be epic ^-^

**AN:** YAY new fan fic alert. I know I need to be updating Point of Insanity, but there's too much writers block for me to do it anyway I decided to write a different fic to one of my other favorite animes, Gurren Lagann. It is SimonxViral so yes, Simon is on top, but its when a time leap happens kinda like in the anime so hes older otherwise it would just be creepy and weird, having a little kid on top I mean. So, thank you for taking the time to read my new stuff and I hope you enjoy the story^^

P.S. This fic is dedicated to my rat Ruby who died yesterday T-T Rest In Peace Ruby

**Chapter 1-Living in Hell**

Life, we die everyday, but at the same time we are born. Some die and nobody seems to care anymore while people somewhere in the world are mourning the death of a loved one. And yet, we just go on, unaware of when the day comes where we ourselves are going to die. Deaths can be tragic depending on how the person died; others are bitter sweet. They die a peaceful death, but their loved ones still mourn them, which makes it bitter. Sometimes death can completely fuck up a person's life, like mine. I want to tell you the story of my life and how I have come to the conclusion that in this world, there is no God. Let's roll back to when I was just Eleven years old. It was my birthday, my parents gave me a small drill on a necklace. I could fit it into anything that used its power, they called it spiral. Back then I had no idea what spiral was, I was still ignorant. We ate cake and ice cream with my friends that I invited. I had tons of fun, but then after everyone left, strange men knocked on our door. My mom shoved me into the closet to hide me. _'There is nothing right with this picture at all,'_ I thought. I watched through the screen door and saw two men holding guns up to my parents heads.

"Where's our money?" one of them growled.

"Yeah, you owe the Boss ten million yen," the smaller one joined in.

"We're sorry," my mother stuttered as tears fell down her eyes. "We have a son and don't have much, please just give us a little more time."

"We gave you plenty of time, old man. Now give us the fucking goods, or I"m gonna blow your skull open." My father gulped and began to sweat.

"I'm sorry, but we only have 2 million yen,' my mother cried.

"That's too bad, the Boss can't accept chump change," the men put their finger's on the trigger and fired. I watched as my own mother and father were murdered. Tears began to fall down my cheeks. I felt nothing, but anger well up inside of me; I wanted revenge against those heartless bastards. As I put my hand over my mouth to stop myself from screaming, a bigger, scarier man walked inside my house.

"Get rid of the bodies," he told the two.

"Yes, Boss," they carried the corpses of my mother and father out. _'Their boss is muscly and ugly,'_ I thought. I wanted to run out of the closet with a knife and kill him for what he did, but I was too weak. Another man walked in, this one looking frail and weak unlike the rest.

"Check to see if they had anything worth value and take it, Viral," the Boss told the man. I looked closer at the new blond man and I noticed that his hands weren't human at all, they were claws. What was this guy? I became afraid, even though he looked smaller then the rest didn't mean he couldn't claw out my I eyes with those hands.

"Yes, Sir," he didn't sound thrilled. Everyone else left and the blond man grabbed as much as he could into a pillow sack. I hiccuped from crying and he flinched. I put my hand over my mouth, but it was too late. He opened the door and found me weeping.

"P-please, don't kill me," I cried. His yellow wolf eyes became wide.

"I'm not gonna kill you, that would be dishonorable," his voice was gentle and sympathetic.

"And killing my mom and dad wasn't," I yelled.

"Shh..quiet someone might here you and yes that was dishonorable, but it was not my doing, I am very against what my Boss is doing, but I'm not strong enough to go against him," he sighed, "anyway you better get out of here before someone comes back and does kill you," he whispered and I saw his teeth were fangs.

"What are you?" I asked in a frightened voice.

"It's a long story, just go pack some clothes, food, and anything else you need to survive. I'll make sure you get somewhere safe," he smiled and let me run to my room. I did as he told me and ran down the stairs. He lead me out and distracted the guards outside so I could make my escape._ 'I should thank him the next time I see him,'_ I thought to myself. I ran as fast as I could until I was completely out of breath. I hid behind a dumpster and put my head between my knees as I burst into tears. Why was all this shit happening to me? Why would God forsake me like this? I knew the answer, it was because there was no God. As I cried I heard the sound of voices, I tried to be quiet by biting my lower lip.

"I made a starwberry cheesecake for the whole gang, hon," a feminine sounding male voice cheered.

"Thanks, Leeron, we'd starve if it wasn't for you," another more masculine male voice said.

I couldn't stop myself from sobbing louder as more tears fell.

"What is that awful sound?" the feminine man squeaked.

"I don't know, it sounds like crying, I think its coming from behind that dumpster," he said and then I heard footsteps coming my way. At this point I didn't care whether I would live or die. I kept my head between my knees as they approached me.

"Hey kid, whats wrong?" I looked up and saw a very handsome masculine man with blue hair and red eyes. Standing next to him was the more feminine man with short green hair, black eyes, and purple eye shadow.

"Did you hear me kid, I asked you what the hell was wrong?" He got impatient.

"M-my....p-parents...." I sniffed.

"What about your parents sweetheart," the green haired man sounded worried.

"They were..." I gulped, "murdered."

"Murdered?" they repeated in a chorus.

I nodded. I told them the whole story of how they were asking for money and my parents didn't have enough, so they killed them. I also told them the part about the mysterious small wolf man that helped me escape.

"Fuck man, you've had one hell of a night," the blue haired man itched his head, not knowing what to say.

"Was this man who saved you handsome," the other man blushed.

"Leeron, the kid just lost his parents. For Christ's sake show some compassion," he yelled.

"Right, I'm sorry."

"So kid, what's your name?" the blue haired man asked.

"S-Simon..." I managed to say.

"Well Simon I'm Kamina and this here is Leeron," He smiled then got serious, "So Simon, Even though you are just a kid you need to stop crying and be a man alright?"

I nodded.

"No, Let me here you say it. Do you want to be a man or not, Simon?"

"I WANT TO BE A MAN," I yelled at the top of my lungs as I stood up to my feet.

"Yeah, now that's more like it," he grinned.

The tears in my eyes had finally stopped.

"From now on you're going to be sticking with me, Simon. That alright with you?"

"Yeah, Kamina."

"Oh, that's another thing, don't call me Kamina; call me Aniki," he grew a big grin on his face.

"But, we're not blood related," I stuttered.

"Who cares, we're Brothers in spirit, right?" He cocked his head.

"Right," I smiled.

"Oh, you two have so much love for each other already," Leeron flipped in hand in a 45 degree angle.

"Leeron, shouldn't you be grabbing your stuff so we can get going?" Kamina raised an eyebrow.

Oh yeah, you're right. Be right back, hon," Leeron winked and walked off. I stared at Kamina and asked,"Where are we going?"He smiled and said,

"To your new home of course."

We walked into the night and I followed the strange two to a homeless shelter.

"Um, Aniki, how is this a home if it's for the homeless?"

"It's not this place that is going to be your home, but the family your about to meet. A place to belong," He smirked. '_A place to belong?', _I thought to myself. All my life I've been nothing, but bad luck for everyone around me when I get to attached to them. We walked inside the shelter and tons of boys and older men greeted Kamina and Leeron. They introduced me and told me all of their names.

"This is your family?" I asked in disbelief.

"Only in spirit, like you and me. In actuality, we are the gang in this town known as Dai-Gurren," He put on a paired of ridiculous looking glasses and cape as he said the name of his gang with pride.

"A homeless gang?" I raised an eyebrow and Kamina stumbled over.

"Well, every gang has to start somewhere, right?" he stood back up.

"I...guess," my face was blank.

"Geez, Simon get excited, we're making you an honorary member for Christ's Sake," He sighed and itched his head from being annoyed.

"My parent's got killed by a gang, do you really think I want to get involved in one?" I groaned out.

"That's exactly why I think you should join, Simon. The gang that killed your parents is probably the top dogs of the whole city. They've been our rivals for years because those damn bastards have killed people precious to us too," everyone nodded from Kamina's words, "We can help you avenge your mother and father, Simon," He put his hand's on his hips, "What do ya say, will you join us?" He held out his hand. It took me a minute or two to think it over, then finally I nodded and smiled. "Yes," I said as I took his warm hand in my own, "I'll join Dai-Gurren." Everyone cheered when I finally said it.

"I knew that you'd make the right choice, Simon."

We all ate the cheesecake that Leeron had made and fell into a deep sleep. The next day we left the homeless shelter and headed off to an ally way where a bunch of punk kids were gambling on a small round table. We walked towards their little circle and Kamina asked to join in. They let him. He played while telling me the rules and what to do. He wasn't a very good gambler, he lost each round and his money. He tried to do one final round even though he was completely out of cash. I told him that he should stop, but he didn't listen and lost once more.

"Give us the rest of your money," one of them growled.

"I don't have any," He groaned.

"What 'bout that long fancy sword your carin'?" He pointed.

"I ain't giving you this, it belonged to my old man," He held it with both hands to warn them to keep their hands off.

"Oh, yeah," The punk stood up and pulled out a knife, "Give it or you die, bitch." Kamina gulped and his whole body started to shiver.

"Hey, Aniki says he doesn't wanna give it, he'll pay you back when he has money," I let my big mouth slip.

"I want something of his now," He yelled.

"Simon," Kamina whispered, "RUN," he yelled then booked it as fast he could in a blink of an eye. I followed, running at full speed. They ran after us yelling at the top of their lungs.

"Get back here, you fuckers." We panted, but kept on running until we found a spot to hide. Lucky for us it was a restaurant and the idiot punks didn't recognized us in our disguises.

"Aniki, Why did you that?" I breathed out.

"I wanted to see if I'd win."

"Please don't do that again. Those guys could have killed us," I sighed.

"Alright, I won't do that again, Simon," He smiled and patted my head, messing up my hair with that big hand of his; I laughed.

"I really can never stay angry at you, can I, Aniki?" I muttered.

"Hm, you say something, Simon?" He didn't hear me.

"It's nothing, I think they're completely gone now."

"Sweet, let's roll."

We went back to the gang hang out down by the lake. They showed me how to gamble different games and how NOT to lose. I won all of the games like a natural. The next day I went up against all sorts of rival gangs and beat them all. I was able to buy food and new clothes for all of Dai-Gurren. About three years went by in what felt like minutes, Kamina and I were living in a small apartment with the rest of the gang thanks to my winnings. Life became pretty good, then that day came. A rival gang ambushed us and it turned into a shooting frenzy. Gun shots came from every direction as I held my hands over my ears. My friends no, my new family, were dying. It was happening to me again.

"Simon," I heard my name being yelled. I looked up to see Kamina above me.

"Simon, What the hell are you doing, you coward, here," He gave me a shotgun, "Take this and shoot them," He screamed.

"I-I can't," I shivered as I held the cold black weapon in my hands.

"Come on, Simon, don't be like this now, our Brothers and Sisters are dying, man. Remember what I always told you. Don't believe in yourself, Simon, but believe in me that believes in you," He gave me a big grin, "We're men after all, right?"

"Right," I said with confidence.

"Good, now use that fighting spirit to shot those bastards back where they came from."

I nodded; we both aimed and fired, killing all those who tried to hurt us.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM?" we both screamed as we shot at them.

We continued to shot until the rest of them finally chickened out and ran with their tails between their legs.

"We did it Aniki," I cheered, but there was no response, "Aniki?" I looked around.

"Over here Simon," He coughed out. He was on the ground bleeding to death. Someone had shot him through his lung.

"ANIKI, ANIKI," I cried and ran to him. I held him up to me while crying.

"Don't cry, Simon, Men don't cry remember," He smiled.

"But, you're dying," I stuttered as my body began shaking.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be joining my old man, so it's not all that bad. Just promise me one thing," He coughed out more blood.

"Yes, anything."

"When you get old enough, I want you to take over Dai-Gurren, can you do that?"

"Of course."

"Good, I'm glad. Also, don't ever forget that drill your parents gave ya. Your drill is the drill that will pierce through the Heavens, never forget that," He held my hand tight.

"I won't," I cried more.

"Then I guess this is..goodbye, Simon," He smirked one last time as his eyes closed. Kamina was gone forever.

"ANIKIIIIIIIIII......" I screamed. The rest of the gang that was still alive mourned with me. We would never forget him.

About four more years past and the gang and I lived a big house. I continued to gamble nonstop ever since Kamina passed away. Tonight I was going against, 'Hell's Demons,' the gang that killed my parents and Aniki. Other gangs came to join in the fun, but I didn't give a damn about them. I was now the leader of Dai-Gurren and was living large. It was poker tonight against those bastards. I had most of the winnings, the man from Hell's Demons had no money left.

"Give it up old man, you've got nothing left to bet with," I grinned at my victory.

"Oh, yes I do," He snapped his fingers and a man with black sun glasses walked in with another man with long blond hair. He was naked and wearing a collar that was on a leash. They were treating the blond like their dog. They even handcuffed his hands together, so that he couldn't escape. It made me want to vomit. Something about that blond man seemed familiar to me. I stared at his face and realized that it was that frail man that saved me back then. The same man with the wolf claws. I thought of Aniki and knew that if he was here, he'd want me to save him since he saved me.

"Well, is he to your liking Mr. Simon, this poor dog needs a home since the bastard went against his Master and betrayed him," the old geezer grinned evilly as he held the blonds face with his hand.

"Yes, He is very my much to my liking," I played along with the old fool, so I could help the blond make his escape.

"Good, then let's play," He smiled and sat back down, looking at his cards, "Sorry, Mr. Simon, but it looks like you loose tonight, Full House," He laughed as everyone else, but me folded in. He was about to take the money.

"What do you think you're doing old man?" I asked as I grinned.

"What do you mean, I won," He got angry.

"Oh, but you haven't," I chuckled, "Sorry old man, but, 'Royal Flesh," I revealed my cards.

"T-that can't be, y-you cheated, you little brat," He stood up and yelled.

"I'm sorry, but I did not, unless you have any proof that I did?" I grinned while enjoying this game little with the old man.

"No, I don't," He grunted from utter defeat.

"Well then, old man, I'll be taking MY money and this lovely gentlemen here," I took a hold of the blonds leash. He glared at me with those yellow eyes of his and growled. "You're not taking me anywhere," He yelled and tore out of the handcuffs. He ran for his life.

"STOP HIM," the old geezer yelled and his men went after him. I put all my money in a sack and yelled, "Don't," they all stopped, "I'll go after him," and I ran out. They did what I said and didn't go after the blond. I ran until I made it behind the man and jumped on top of him to stop the blond from running.

"Get the fuck off of me," He screamed.

"Be quiet," I whispered, "I'm not going to hurt you, I just wanted to get you away from those bastards," I explained.

"Whatever, you just want me as a sex slave, now get off me you pervert," He dug his claws into my arm, but I didn't flinch or move from my postion. I thought back to when the Boss of Hell's Demon's had said the blond's name. I said it as I held the blond down.

"Viral."

"How the hell do you know my name?"

"Do you remember seven years ago when your Boss killed a married couple."

"Have you been stalking me?" He said through his teeth.

"No, just listen to me, back then you found their son hiding in a closet while looking for stuff to steal."

"Yeah, what of it?" He groaned finally giving up on fighting me.

"Instead of killing him, you let him escape, why?"

"Just who the hell are you?" He yelled once more.

"I am that boy from seven years ago," I whispered into his ear. I got off of him to let him stand. He looked at me, taken aback from my words.

"You're that boy?"

"Yes," I smiled. He stared closer at me and gazed into my eyes.

"It is you," He sighed with relief, "I never forgot that child from back that. I was worried he died, but now here you are."

"Yup," I took off my coat and put it over him,"Here, it's cold out."

"Thank you, by the way, What is your name?"

"Simon."

"Well Simon, I'm sorry I called you a pervert," He laughed.

"That's alright, it was an honest mistake," I grinned, "We should take you back to my place where it's warm."

He nodded and followed me to my motorcycle. He hoped on in front of me and we where off. The night air was very brisk and unpleasant. Viral shivered the whole way to my house. We finally made it and walked inside.

"You can go take a shower if you need one, I'll make us something to eat," I took off my shoes.

"Alright, where's the bathroom?"

"Upstairs, first door on the left."

"Okay, thank you, Simon."

"No problem," my face turned red, maybe I was still cold?

He smiled and walked up the stairs. The gang was asleep, so I had to be quiet. I made rice with vegetables and set out two plates. Viral came down with a towel around his waist and dripping wet. My heart skipped a beat. _'I've never noticed before, but he's really beautiful,' _I thought. His skin was pale and his stomach toned. He had full lips like a woman and his wolf like eyes were enchanting.

"Do you have any clothes that will fit me?" He asked.

"Oh, yes, be right back." I ran up the stairs as fast I could without making any noise. I grabbed a pair of boxers, black pajama pants, and a white wife beater. I walked back down the stairs and handed them to the blond.

"Here, this should be comfortable for now."

"Thanks," He unwrapped the towel and was naked again. I couldn't help, but blush. I turned around and waited until he was dressed.

"You can look now, Simon." I turned back around and saw that my size fit him perfectly.

"Alright, shall we eat then?"

We both sat down and ate the food in silence.

"This is delicious," Viral complemented the dish I choose.

"Good, I'm glad," I smiled, "By the way, Viral, um, may I ask you a question?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Um, How did you get the way you are exactly?" I stuttered.

"Oh, that," he put his fork down, " It was about Eighteen years ago, before you were born," he began explaining his story, "My father was a mad scientist. He became obsessed with genetic slicing. He'd slice a chickens genetics with a cats."

"That's bizarre," I raised an eyebrow.

"That's not the half of it, one day he look at me and started cackling like a lunatic. He strapped me to a board and told me, 'Don't worry Viral, this is all for the sake of science, you'll be a perfect genetic experiment. It will be a new generation of super beings,' He laughed and brought in a wolf. The creature looked as frightened as I was. He strapped the wolf on the table beside me and began his insane experiment. He took the wolf's DNA and mixed it with my own by shooting me up with a needle. I howled in pain and felt my heart stop. I was able to strip free from the restraints and the next thing I remember is my claws covered in blood and my father's dead corpse laying next to me."

My eyes became wide. "That's horrible."

"Yes, are you....afraid of me, now that you know?" He asked as tears fell down his face.

"No, of course not...I ..." I tried to get the words out, "I think you're a kind, gentle person."

"You hesitated there, Simon, tell me the truth," His face was full of sorrow.

"I am telling the truth, it's just that," I gulped,"that story you told me was just unbelievable, I'm still trying to process it."

"I see, it's just that, seven years ago, I remember you being so afraid of me that you even asked me not to kill you," He gripped onto the table making claw marks as his voice drifted away from me.

"I'm not a child anymore," I groaned.

"Yes, I am aware of that, but humans have never come to understand me. They all fear me, no matter what age they are. I am just a ugly monster."

"That's not true," I stood up in frustration, "I happened to find you beautiful," I gasped at my own words. What did I just say?

"W-What did you just say?" He read my thoughts. I sighed and repeated myself. No point in backing out now.

"I said I think that you're beautiful," I cupped his cheek. His face became red and he seemed at a loss for words.

"I...I...don't know what to say..."He gazed at the floor.

"You don't have to say anything," I whispered.

He kept his gaze away from mine and we sat in silence.

"Let's go to bed," I yawned.

"Alright," He stood up.

He followed me upstairs and we laid in my bed. He didn't seem to mind sleeping in the same bed as me as he cuddled his head up to my chest. He was so warm that I didn't want to let him go. I just wanted to stay that way forever as we slept in the dark silent room. No one to disturb us. _'Please', _I thought, _'Don't let him die like the others.'_ As I made my final thoughts for the night I fell asleep, hoping this dream would never end.


End file.
